Dre Coleman
Andre, also known as Dre, is a gangster and drug dealer. He is the secondary antagonist in second season of the Starz TV series Power and a deuteragonist turned quaternary antagonist/anti-hero (as he started working with Kanan again) in the show's third season. He once acted as the right hand man of drug lord Kanan, but now works with Ghost at his club. He is portrayed by Rotimi Akinosho. Biography Other than the fact Dre has a daughter, little known about the drug dealer or his early life. Dre is described as a savvy ambitious criminal who, like fellow drug dealer, James St Patrick aka "Ghost", was mentored by Kanan and became a member of his crew while he was imprisoned. Season 2 Dre first appears in the show when he gets a call from Kanan, who ordered him to follow Ghost to Miami and kill the assassin Pink Sneakers before he does. Dre then arrives and informs Kanan that he's there. Later on, Dre is follows the assassin to a restaurant as she is spotted by Ghost and runs. As she tries to escape, Dre catches her, fatally stabs her and disappears. Afterwards, Dre assists Kanan in his plot to get revenge on Ghost. He has a meeting with his men, which Tommy and Kanan attend. During this meeting, Kanan meets one of Dre's men, Brock and immediately dislikes him and thought of him as disloyal. Kanan later kidnaps the man,tortures him, and Dre kills him on Kanan's orders. After talking with Kanan, Dre meets up with Ghost and even expresses getting out of the hustling business as he has a daughter. As Kanan seeks to meet up drug lord Felipe Lobos and rebuild his drug business, Dre meets with Soldado Nation leader Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz, whom he welcomes in his crew, except no Kanan. Later, Kanan and Dre gathers all of the main drug dealers in New York City, including Serbian drug lord Vladimir and Haitian drug lord Drifty and they all agree to kill Ghost and meet up with Lobos and start the business. However, things change as Tommy and Lobos are arrested, which Tommy is later released. This however slows things down as Loboz is still locked up. During this time, Dre and Kanan have Shawn, Kanan's son, assassinate Ghost. After he fails the first time, Dre warns Kanan about sending him to kill him. After failing a second time, Shawn confronts his father which ends in Kanan killing him. The drug lords Vladimir and Drifty are assassinated by Ghost. During this time, Dre later gets rid of the body and he and Kanan plans to kill Ghost themselves. Dre goes to the Truth, Ghost's nightclub, where Ghost confronts him about working with Kanan and threatens to kill him, which Dre feels remorse. After Ghost seemingly kills Kanan, Ghost and Tommy have a falling out, and Dre defends Ghost and pulls a gun on Tommy from behind, causing the latter to leave. Season 3 Dre is out of the hustling business and starts working for Ghost at his club. He tries to adapt to the new life which is hard for him. One day, he finds a bloody card in Ghost's desk, knowing that he is in danger. He asks his boss about it, who dismisses it. He also the one that warns Ghost that Tommy is in danger from the Korean gangsters. After Ghost's son Tariq, gets suspended from school, Ghost brings him to the club and has him work with Dre and the two bond. Afterwards, Dre goes home to his daughter only to find that Kanan is there. Furious that he is working with Ghost, Kanan is holding Dre's daughter and threatens to kill her. Shocked that he's still alive, a terrified Dre pleads with him not to kills and Kanan blackmails him into working for him again and is ordered to get intel on Ghost. After the death of Lobos and the reveal of Ghost's head of security, Dean being the cannibal drug lord Milan, Dre updates Kanan on this. While Dre is out playing basketball with Tariq, Kanan shows up and meets the boy. Dre later warns Tariq about Kanan to which Kanan later confronts him about it saying that he chose him. Dre later helps Tommy get rid of Ruiz's body after Tommy kills the him (Ruiz). He later helps Ghost take down Milan by having his crew take out all of the cannibal's men. Afterwards, he witnesses Ghost getting arrested by Angela Valdez for the murder of Greg Knox whom was killed by Mike Sandoval. Category:Gangsters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Deal Makers Category:Double Agent Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Stalkers Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Honorable Villains